Rasa Sakit
by Hikaru Dragneel
Summary: Natsu selalu berkelahi setiap hari. Namun apa dia merasa sakit? Read untuk mencari tau! Fic NaLu one shot!


Halo, Minna!

Ini fic one~shot pertamaku!

Terlaintas di pikiran untuk buat fic ini!

Jadi tolong dinikmati! Kalo tambah kecap dengan sambel lebih enak(?).

**Rasa Sakit**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy**

**Diclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**ENJOY!**

Seperti hari-hari biasa di guild Fairy Tail. Penuh dengan keributan, tawa, dan perkelahian.

"BAWA KEMARI, STRIPPER!" teriak seorang anak berambut pink. Pasti kalian sudah tahu itu siapa.

"TERIMA INI, HOT-HEAD!" balas seseorang yang hanya memakai celana boxer. Itu juga sudah kalian sudah tahu.

"GI HI, IKUTAN DONG!" ujar seseorang yang tawa nya sudah pasti siapa.

"OTOKO!" orang itu sudah jelas siapa.

Keributan di Fairy Tail sudah dimulai di pagi hari. Di antara lain adalah si kelainan genetik Natsu, si peragawan tubuh Gray, si penyanyi pales Gajeel, dan kalian udah tau pasti siapa yang teriak OTOKO.

Di meja bar sudah ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dan pelayan bar berambut putih.

"Hah...Apa pernah suatu hari Fairy Tail tidak begini?" tanya Lucy. "Ara...ara...mereka selalu begiti kok" ucap pelayan bar, Mirajane.

"Tapi sejak aku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, setiap hari ada keributan! Kapan sih bisa tenang?". Mira hanya bisa memberikan senyuman.

"Mungkin setelah Erza datang" kata Mira. "Tapi dia baru pergi kerja tadi pagi dan sepertinya pekerjaan itu memerlukan waktu yang lama" kata Lucy lemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan, Lucy?" tanya Mira.

"Habis, Natsu bilang dia mau sedikit istirahat tapi kenyataan dia malah berkelahi" ujar Lucy mengembungkan pipinya sambil melihat teman rambut pinknya sedang bergulat dengan Gajeel.

"Bukannya kau bisa melakukannya sendiri atau melakukannya dengan orang lain?" Lucy kembali menghadap ke Mira.

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman kalau Natsu tidak ikut denganku" ujar Lucy menghela nafas.

"Hebaaaatt! Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran ya?" mata Mira berbinar-binar.

"Bu...bukan itu maksudku! Maksudnya, aku sudah terlanjur nyaman pergi bekerja bersamanya! Tapi tidak ada maksud sperti itu kok!" kata Lucy dengan wajah sedikit blushing.

"Walau kalian itu pasangan yang serasi" Mira menyelipkan satu matanya. "Iya...Maksudku, TIDAK! Kami tidak hubungan apa-apa!" tegas Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong...mereka berkelahi setiap hari, apa mereka tidak merasa sakit?" tanya Lucy kembali melihat teman-temannya berkelahi ala Smack Down.

"Kurasa mereka tidak..." ucap Mira. Lucy menghela nafas dan berkata "Oh...begitu ya?".

"Apa kau tidak mau memesan sesuatu hari ini, Lucy?" Lucy memegang dagunya "Mungkin Vanilla Sake satu" Mira tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah".

Saat Lucy menunggu pesanannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang merangkulnya. Lucy tau siapa yang merangkulnya. Tangan orang itu hangat dan kekar.

"Natsu?" kata Lucy denagn wajah dihiasi semburat merah. "Yo Lucy, kenapa murung?" tanya Natsu dengan cengirannya. "Aye!" lanjut seekor kucing biru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" ucap Lucy. Natsu dan Haapy hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kalo kita besok melakukan kerja?" tanya Natsu lagi. Wajah Lucy terlihat ceria mendengarnya "Boleh juga!"

"Yosh, besok jam delapan pagi, tunggu kami di guild ya!" Natsu berlari menuju pintu guild, meninggalakn Lucy.

"K-kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Lucy. "Kami mau memancing!" ujar Natsu "Da, Lucy!" lanjut Happy.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Lucy! Ini pesananmu" Mira menaruh minuman pesanan Lucy di meja.

"Eh...iya! Terima kasih, Mira~san" kata Lucy.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menjelang sore. Semua anggota guild sudah berjalan pulang. Begitu pun Lucy.

Lucy sudah berada di apartementnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berendam.

"Aku jadi heran, kenapa Natsu suka berkelahi ya? Apa dia tidak merasa sakit?" kata Lucy masih berendam.

"Tapi dia memang tidak pernah mengakui bahwa dia meresa sakit, bahkan pada waktu bertarung serius" ujarnya sedikit tertawa.

Lucy sudah selesai mandi. Dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia terkejut saat ada orang di kamarnya.

"Yo!" kata seseorang di tempat tidurnya. Ya sudah pasti itu Natsu.

"KAMARKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI" Lucy pun menendang wajah Natsu sampai mental ke dinding. Namun Natsu kembali berdiri.

"Aduh-duh...itu sakit, Luce!" ujar Natsu memegangi wajahnya.

Lucy melihatnya bingung. _"Tadi Natsu bilang sakit...Apa tendangan ku terlalu keras" _pikir Lucy. Namun Lucy membuang pikirannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Happy?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mulai bicara "Besok kan kita pergi kerja, Luce! Dan Happy bilang dia mau menginap bersama Wendy dan Charle, dia pasti ada di guild besok pagi".

"Tapi kau tidak perlu kesini kan, ayo pulang ke habitatmu(?)" suruh Lucy.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak memperbolehkan aku menginap disini berarti kita batal pergi kerja besok" ancam Natsu dengan cengirannya.

Lucy menghela nafas pasrah "Baik, kau boleh menginap disini". Lucy memang butuh uang untuk sewanya. Apalagi seminggu lagi penagihannya.

"Tapi kau tidur di sofa" Natsu mengembungkan pipinya "Tidak! Aku mau tidur disini".

"Kau ini" kata Lucy sebal. "Sepertinya seminggu lagi ada orang yang menerima tagihan apartementnya" kata Natsu memegangi dagunya dengan cengiran sambil melirik ke arah Lucy.

Lucy kembali menghela nafas. "Oke, kau boleh tidur di kasurku! Tapi jangan apa-apakan aku ya!".

"Memangnya aku ngapain kamu?" tanya Natsu dengan muka polos n incounentnya. Wajah Lucy mmenjadi merah "T-tidak ngapa-ngapain kok".

Natsu langsung melentangkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Lucy hanya menghela nafas payah dan merebah tubuhnya disamping Natsu.

Keadaan menjadi hening.

"Ne Natsu, memangnya tendanganku tadi membuatmu benar-benar sakit ya?" tanya Lucy memecah keheningan.

"Hoaaaamm...Iya! Tendanganmu tadi itu membuatku sakit, bahkan itu adalah tendangan paling sakit yang pernah kurasakan" kata Natsu yang memang sudah mengantuk.

"Tapi kenapa saat berkelahi, kau tidak kesakitan" tanya Lucy lagi.

Natsu hanya diam dan berkata " **Karena pukulan atau tendangan akan terasa sakit jika orang yang melakukannya adalah orang yang kau sanyangi**"

Mata Lucy terbelalak. Orang yang kau sayangi? Ditambah lagi, Natsu bilang itu tendangan paling sakit. Jangan-jangan Lucy adalah...Orang yang paling Natsu sayangi.

Blush

Wajah Lucy sudah seperti lobster rebus. "Na...Natsu, a-apa yang kau maksud" tanyanya.

Tapi orang yang ditanya sudah pergi ke alam baka namun sebentar alias tidur. Bisa terdengar sekarang Natsu mengkur.

Lucy hanya sweatdrop dibuatnya. Walau dengan wajah merah, Lucy mulai tersenyum.

Lucy mendekat ke pipi Natsu dan mengecupnya. Setelah itu Lucy terlelap di samping Natsu dan bergumam.

"**Kau juga adalah orang yang paling kusayangi, Natsu**"

**FIN**

Gimana readers?

Maaf kurang memuaskan! Tolong beritau pendapat anda di Kotak Review saya.

Salam dari Hikaru!

Read n Review!


End file.
